


Reunion

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Series: Mathomathon 2008 [5]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soolin, Vila, Cally and Dayna band together to make Carnell pay. </p><p>He doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hobbits give gifts to others on their birthday. A Mathom is a useless, but too good to throw away, Hobbit gift. Like a knick knack.
> 
> Back in 2008 I held a Mathomathon on my LJ for my birthday, asking my friends to request me to write fic. I wound up starting the day before my birthday, so none of them are long, but everyone got a fic. :^)  
> lizamanynames' prompt:  
> Vila, Cally, Soolin, Dayna - "I didn't realize you knew each other!"

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

The hall was crowded, but cheerful. Soolin leaned against a wall and watched, but there wasn't really any need for security. It had been a good way to get free admission, though. Wait a minute. There was something going on over near the podium, in the swirl of autograph hounds. 

She moved smoothly over and stepped on the pickpocket's foot, picking up the wallet and handing it back to the victim with a smile. "Lucky I saw that fall." The victim flushed with embarrassment and fled. She turned to the pickpocket and scowled. "Vila! What are you doing here! "

"Working!" 

Vila wriggled, but she kept a grin on his collar. "Well, so am I, and I don't want you causing trouble on my shift!"

"All right, all right, tell me when you're off and I'll be back."

"Not good enough, you're going to stay where I can keep an eye on you."

"Oh, come on, this place is dead dull unless you're working. And besides, you broke my foot!"

"I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did!" Vila raised his voice and began complaining about his foot until people were staring at them.

"There's a first aid station set up just down the hallway, room twelve," a woman commented around an armload of floppy books.

"Fine, thanks." Soolin rolled her eyes, took a tighter grip on Vila's arm and dragged him along. "Maybe I can get them to put a cast on it."

"Wait, wait, it doesn't hurt that much, maybe it's only sprained." Soolin kept pulling. "Twisted a bit." They were nearly at the door to room twelve. "Bruised!"

Soolin shoved him through the door, and practically into Cally's arms. Cally looked tired. "Oh, no," she said. "Vila! And you, you're my replacement, aren't you?"

Soolin shook her head. "Let's not get into an argument. That's not why we're here."

"That's true." Vila began peering into the supply cabinets. "Any chance of a soma?" 

"NO," the two women chorused. They looked at each other and giggled. Soolin said, "I expect we're all here for the same reason and getting drunk won't help."

Vila nodded hesitantly. "Do you really think we have a chance?" 

"If we stick together we have a better one," Cally pointed out.

"All right. Let's go, then."

"I was planning to go late this evening," Cally said.

"You don't know this sort of thing very well, then," Vila said, "It gets crazier late in the evening because everything's shut and they roam the halls like maniacs."

Soolin nodded. "I hate to admit it, he's right."

"Well, we can't just walk in there! You've seen the internal security, they've got real guns, Soolin, not the stunner they let you carry," Cally said with a frown.

"I know!" Vila practically bounced. "The banquet! People have to cook and carry the food. Why not us? They'll never notice a few more helpful hands."

B7B7B7

They walked quietly into the hotel's huge kitchen and looked around. "You're here to help ser...." The brisk young woman in the crisp white apron stared at them, while they stared back at her.

"Dayna," Vila said in aggrieved tones, "you told us you couldn't cook!"

"I lied," Dayna said briskly, "like you did when you said you had the ancient Hawaiian disease, lackanooki. What **ARE** you all doing here?"

Cally moved forward. "We are here to correct a great injustice."

"And get our share," Vila said.

Soolin nodded. "The same as you."

Dayna grinned. "Right. I'm with you. Pick up those platters and I'll lead the way." Dayna grabbed a silver bucket containing ice and a magnum of champagne.

B7B7B7

The guest of honor basked at the main table, nubile girls and pretty lads circling around him, hanging on his every word. One bat of his long eyelashes and they swayed, nearly fainting. One languid wave of his hand, and they sighed.

"That's disgusting," Dayna said, "Aren't you ashamed of yourself." She plonked the bucket down on the table in front of him, right in the middle of his caviar.

He blinked and smiled, a false, brilliant smile. "Why Dayna, what are you doing here? And the others? I didn't realize you knew each other!"

"Don't try to talk your way out of this one, Carnell!" Soolin plonked a pad down in front of him. "You got our life stories from Federation records, and made them into a soap opera! We want our share!"

Carnell sighed and read the top sheet of the pad. "You had a lawyer write this up?"

"Yes! We've changed the names to include all of us."

Carnell signed cheerfully. "Now you lot all sign." He then took the bottom copy. "For my records." 

"He's too happy," Cally decided. "We forgot something."

"Oh, probably," Vila said. "He's a puppeteer, you never get the best of them, but at least we didn't get completely stiffed."

Carnell watched as they left. Then he grinned. "No one ever thinks of residuals."


End file.
